Every Little Thing
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Mas são, ainda assim, flores. Lindas, perfumadas e cheias de esplendor. Como você, ruiva. GenFic


"Eu pensava, de início, Lily, que você era apenas mais uma garota na lista interminável de James. Não que eu nunca tivesse reparado nos seus cabelos, que pegavam fogo entre tantos outros apagados, ou nos seus olhos, que faiscavam, deliciando-se cada vez que você tinha oportunidade de me dar uma detenção. Mas nunca soube que você era alguém que eu poderia querer por perto. Não até aquela tarde em que eu precisei andar de bicicleta.

Queria andar para livrar-me do meu maior problema na época. Não, ainda não era a guerra. Era James, que só pensava em você, só falava de você, só queria você. Eu só tinha dezessete anos, ruiva, e não entendia. Minha única certeza enquanto ele repetia novamente o quanto você era especial era de que eu precisava andar de bicicleta. Ted, marido da minha prima, ensinou-me há muito tempo, às escondidas. Imagine que vergonha um Black rendendo-se aos inventos trouxas! Mas eu queria me render novamente, pedalar pelas ruas dos subúrbios até cansar, até esquecer de você, James e da guerra que se avizinhava. Porém, a única pessoa que poderia ter a suposta bicicleta era justamente você.

Quando bati à sua porta, você não quis acreditar. Prongs mandava-lhe quase todos os dias um buquê de flores, lírios ou rosas. Eu apareci com tulipas e você riu, imaginando que meu amigo havia talvez ficado mais criativo. Eu ri também, explicando que era um presente meu, uma artimanha para te convencer a... Emprestar-me sua bicicleta. Uma música trouxa tocava ao fundo: _"Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing is gonna be alright"¹_. Tive vontade de gargalhar, recusando-me a acreditar que tudo poderia ficar bem, de algum modo. Eu não podia, porém, perder sua confiança, rindo feito um tolo no meio de uma conversa. Você aceitou relutante, e levou-me até a garagem da casa, tirando de lá uma grande bicicleta cor-de-rosa. Eu quis negar e você ficou brava reclamando por eu lhe ter tirado do seu descanso para fazer palhaçada. Algum dia, por acaso, Lily, alguém disse "não" sob o seu olhar? E, minutos depois, com as tulipas encaixadas na cestinha da bicicleta e você sentada atrás de mim, sua saia comprida balançando discretamente com o vento, eu me senti completo e livre. Você ainda assoviava a melodia da música que outrora tocava na sua sala de estar, e deixava-me feliz.

Naqueles poucos segundos e quase nenhuma palavra trocada eu soube coisas sobre você que pouca gente sabia. Soube que você tinha o dom de não ligar para certos detalhes, assim como não ligava de andar comigo, agarrada na minha cintura, por ruas em que as pessoas conheciam-lhe bem. Soube que você era tão marota quanto eu ao ler o nome de sua irmã, Petuny, gravado na cesta onde estavam as tulipas. Não me lembro de você ter pedido para ela emprestar a bicicleta.

Mas o que aprendi de melhor naqueles poucos minutos foi que você amava James, tanto quanto ele lhe amava. Você fez poucas perguntas, mas metade delas foi sobre o nosso querido Prongs. Como ele estava? Falava de você? Por que fazia uma semana que ele não lhe mandava flores? Eu ria, pensando em quanto você parecia desprotegida com todas aquelas dúvidas. Tão doce, fingindo-se concentrada em cuidar da saia que balançava, enquanto questionava-me sobre James.

Não foi nosso último passeio, mas, graças a Merlim, nunca mais precisamos roubar nada da Petuny. Eu vi seus olhos brilhando quando lhe presenteei com uma bicicleta azul no seu aniversário de dezoito anos. James, Remus e Peter não entenderam nada, mas você adorou. Agradeceu-me, dando-me um beijo no rosto e eu disse que não era nada, desde que eu fosse o padrinho do seu casamento com James. Você disse que não, que eu seria padrinho do filho de vocês. Acabei sendo os dois. Um buquê de tulipas foi colado ao seu corpo até o altar.

Várias vezes subimos naquela bicicleta juntos: Quando a estreamos nos terrenos de Hogwarts, sob o olhar quase acusador de alguns alunos; quando você me contou, enquanto eu pedalava, que esperava um filho de James; quando você mal podia se equilibrar no banco atrás de mim por causa do ventre já muito saliente, e nós paramos de andar por alguns meses. Nenhum desses momentos foi registrado (por mais que James tenha nos perseguido com aquela câmera na mão, pedindo para fazermos pose para foto), porque eram nossos momentos e talvez só eu e você entendêssemos a importância deles.

Então Harry nasceu, nossa maior alegria. E quando você acordou para amamentá-lo pela primeira vez, viu mais flores, como aquelas do seu casamento, em um vaso ao lado da cama.

Eu planejava ir hoje à sua casa, Lily, convidar-lhe para pedalar por aí, talvez com Harry no colo ou na cesta que anos atrás levou um buquê. Claro que não poderíamos sair do terreno da sua casa, protegida pelo Fidelius, mas você concordaria mesmo assim e, junto com James, nós riríamos. Porém não podemos mais nos falar. E agora eu só posso lhe oferecer novamente as flores, que me lembram muito você. Flores com forma de lanças, para não permitir que ninguém as machuque. Mas são, ainda assim, flores. Lindas, perfumadas e cheias de esplendor. Como você, ruiva.

Eu sinto sua falta. Tanto quanto sinto falta de James. E me arrependo de não ter feito pose para ele, marcando os nossos melhores momentos.

Não se preocupe comigo, com Harry ou com o mundo bruxo. Vou cuidar de nós.".

Sirius releu pela última vez a carta e colocou ao lado do buquê de tulipas, em cima do túmulo, com o pomo-de-ouro que deixou para James. Com as flores, deixou também um desenho. Em precários traços, aparecia uma bicicleta cor-de-rosa, e nela um jovem de cabelos pretos com uma menina ruiva, que segurava a barra da saia para que ela não mostrasse mais do que devia. Era um típico dia de sol inglês e notas musicais espalhavam-se no ar. No cabeçalho do desenho, as palavras do cantor trouxa: _"Every little thing is gonna be alrigth"_². Para que seus bons momentos ficassem registrados além de sua memória.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Lily. – Sirius sussurrou, sentindo seu rosto ser marcado por lágrimas, enquanto saia do cemitério em Godric's Hollow.

Tudo vai ficar bem.

* * *

**1. **"Não se preocupe com nada, porque tudo vai dar certo"

**2. **"Tudo vai dar certo"

Trechos de _Three Little Birds_, do_ Bob Marley_. Traduzido não-ao-pé-da-letra por mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Olhem eu com uma fic gen! Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic que mostrasse a relação Lily e marotos, mas por enquanto vamos falar só do Sirius! A música do Bob foi super para dar aquele climão de anos 70 na fic, porque Lily Evans era hippie e não me contrariem!

Eu escrevi essa a algum tempo, e ela ganhou ouro no I Challenge Lily Evans no falecido 3 Vassouras. Deixem aqueles reviews gatos maravilhosos que vocês sempre deixam!

* * *


End file.
